


A Neverending Thought

by Five_oh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Mint Eye, POV Zen | Ryu Hyun, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), They/Them pronouns for Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_oh/pseuds/Five_oh
Summary: MC gets kidnapped in 707's route, but Sven takes Zen with him to go save them as well as get information about Mint Eye. It's up to Zen to grab MC while Seven gets information.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 20





	A Neverending Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This story will not leave me alone. Hopefully posting this will make it easier to sleep without it popping into my mind.

It was a long drive filled with silent tension. It smelled of fresh leather and chips, though Zen suspected that the chip smell was more Seven than the actual car. Zen couldn’t help but feel anxious as he sat next to him in the bright red sports vehicle. He couldn’t help but feel bad for him, he must be blaming himself for MC’s kidnapping. What made it worse was that Zen was sure Seven had feelings for them, losing someone who you care about takes a toll on someone.

“We’re almost at the coordinates. Do you have everything you need?” Seven pulled onto a dirt road almost hidden by trees. The sun was barely in the sky, turning everything a gold-orange colour and creating deep shadows. It would have been a perfect sunset to watch if they just had the time.

“Radio, map, lock picking kit, and… the knife. Is the knife really necessary?” Zen was rummaging through the small bag Seven gave him earlier. Everything was a dark shade of either red or blue. The knife, however, was bright orange. Seven must have gotten them from the agency he works for. Zen shuttered at the thought of him actually needing the items Seven had given him.

“You never know when you will need a knife Zen. These kinds of things get dangerous.” Zen could see the building, tall and grand, with the strange eye logo Seven had shown him. Things were starting to feel a little bit more real. He was going to help Seven break into a mysterious organization’s building. 

“We will enter through that blue side door over there between those pillars. The room I think holds all the information will be to the right, three doors down. While I’m going there you are going to head left. As soon as you can, turn left again and walk forward. There will be stairs to the right. Go up two floors and head directly straight. The door you want is at the end of the hall to the left.” Seven was drawing lines in pen on Zen’s map, even though Zen was pretty sure he had them down already. “When you get them, come back to me. Knock three times on the door, wait a second, and then knock two times. That way I won’t accidentally hurt you when you come back.”

Zen couldn’t help but be a bit nervous about what he was about to do. They both got out of the car and slowly made their way to the blue door. Zen’s heart was racing as he dashed along with Seven, their feet lightly hitting the ground. Seven opened up the door with ease and they both slipped in. 

“Get them back to me safe Zen.” Seven tapped Zen’s shoulder before heading right. Zen didn’t let himself look at the brilliant decorations that lined the hallways as he moved through them. Zen couldn’t help but feel a little nervous as he followed against the walls.

The stairs were a deep ocean blue colour, which shocked Zen a bit. Was this really the right place? A hacker hideout? Really? It was too luxurious to be just that. What had they gotten themselves into?

Zen got to the second floor and started dashing down the long hallway directly in front of him. His heart was racing, worried about what he may find at the end of it. He couldn’t help but wonder if MC was even alive. It was an unpleasant thought but it could very much well be the case. With each footstep pounding on the marble floors he gained more and more worry. 

Finally, he reached the door, the handle turning with no resistance. It opened into a big beautiful bedroom decorated in blue and gold lace. There was a big fluffy bed with big blue curtains surrounding it. Mirrors covered the walls, the only blank spaces were filled with cabinets. 

“MC?” Zen whispered, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. He slipped into the room, placing an oddly convenient door stopper between the door and the frame. He needed to find MC and get out of there as fast as possible. How the hell did Seven even now they were being kept here? It was too many plot holes not worth filling at the moment.  
Zen took a few steps into the room and took a closer look around. 

“Saeran? You’re back sooner than you usually are, what’s going on?” Zen jumped and turned to face no one other than MC. But- they were not in good condition.  
The most noticeable thing that was wrong was their eyes were covered, wrapped in a strange gauze-like cloth, wax that looked to have been poured directly on the cloth. Where it had made contact with skin it seemed to have somehow fused with the skin. Zen could see that their ears were in a similar state because of the pushed-back hair. 

MC’s hands seemed to have been hurt in multiple ways, cuts and bruises covered them. Zen stood in shock at the sight of them. MC looked so fragile at that moment like they could shatter at the drop of a pin.

“Saeran?” MC walked to Zen with their arms out. “I know you’re here.” 

Zen gently grabbed MC’s writs and pulled them into him, being extra careful not to hurt them. What was he supposed to do? Seven didn’t tell him what to do if MC couldn’t follow him easily. If they couldn’t tell that he was who he was. Seven’s heart was going to break even more seeing them like this.

“Do you need to let off some steam?” MC tried to pull out of Zen’s grip but he wasn’t going to let go anytime soon. MC winced as Zen’s grip shifted to their hands, making him grab further up their arm. A million things were going through his head as Zen tried to think about how to get MC to where Seven was. “Saeran?”

Zen pressed his finger against MC’s lips, it was going to be harder to sneak past if they were making noise. Zen didn’t have much time to stall and try to get MC to understand him, it looked too dangerous to attempt to take off the wax as well. He had seen some shit but nothing like this, he never thought he would be in a situation like this.

“I know you can’t hear me say this but I sincerely apologize for what I’m about to do.” Zen picked MC up and started to carry them like a sack of potatoes, causing them to squeak a bit, it wasn’t Zen’s preferred method of carrying someone but he needed to have a hand available. He didn’t have the option to be polie. “Again, I am so sorry.”

Zen headed back the way he came then went down the path that Seven said he would be down. He knocked, waited, and knocked again before slowly opening the door.  
Seven was sitting in front of an extremely elaborate computer setup, his fingers becoming a blur with how fast he was typing. He seemed to not even notice Zen as he walked into the room and closed the door. Zen chuckled to himself, Seven was definitely in his element doing this.

“Seven,” Zen gently placed MC down, “I got them!”

“And I got all the information I need. MC are-” Seven spun in the chair he was sitting in and started to get up, his optimistic face dropped as he saw the state MC was in, “Zen?”

“I don’t know Seven they were like this when I found them. They can’t hear right now either and I don’t trust either of us to fix that issue right now. We just need to get them to a hospital or something.” Zen’s voice had panic in it, of course it did. He was kind of panicking at the time. He couldn’t help but feel like they needed to get out of the room and get out now.

“What the hell did they do to you?” Seven cupped MC’s face in his hands, a flash drive tucked in his fingers. MC opened their mouth as if to say something but closed it and just meekly laughed. “MC?”

“Seven we need to get out of here. Now.” Whether it was a psychic feeling or just worry Zen couldn’t risk it. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and the air was heavy. “Do you want to carry MC or should I?”

Seven hoisted MC onto his back, instinctively MC wrapped their legs and arms around him. Zen could now see more injured lining their legs. He winced at the sight of them. He was glad that they got there before it got worse.

They headed out of the horrible building and got to where Seven had parked his car, the issue being that the car was no longer there. Zen looked around everywhere. Why wasn’t the car there? Who could have taken it?

“Seven? Wha-”

“Vanderwood. She must have had a tracker on it. The bigger question is why she left without tracking me down.”

“Isn’t that your MAID?”

“It doesn’t matter right now Zen. As you said, we need to get out of here before anyone spots us. I say we just start running down the road and try to catch a ride with someone.”

“Isn’t that a bit risky? Also, you’re carrying MC, won't that be heavy for you? What about calling one of the members?” Zen wouldn’t want to run windy roads with someone on his back, Seven would probably collapse from exhaustion.

“They can’t know the location of this place. Not now. I’ll be fine. Let’s go.” Seven started running, Zen following behind. It definitely wasn’t sprinting, but they weren’t speedwalking. They weren’t going to be able to keep the pace forever. It took hours to drive there, Zen could only hope that someone would be willing to pick up three random people from the side of the road. Zen really wished that Seven would stop and think, classified information didn’t matter when they could die. 

The sun was barely shining now, they only had a few minutes left of sunshine left before they were left incomplete nighttime. Zen hoped they got to the street light roads before that happened, but the chances were slim. 

A few cars passed them within the hour but none of them stopped at their consistent signaling. Zen was starting to lose hope that they were going to make it back with their legs working. They were no longer running, Seven was convinced that they had run enough to be safe, at least for now. 

“Did MC say anything to you… before you told them to be quiet?” It had been a while before any of them had talked, so Seven’s words startled Zen.

“Yeah. They thought I was someone named Saeran. I’m assuming he is the hacker and the person who had kidnapped them.”

Seven stopped dead in his tracks. “Saeran?” His voice faltered a bit, the name slipping from his lips like he was spitting out glass he had just gargled. 

“Do you know him?” 

“Maybe… I- I’ll ask V about it.”

Again with the V shit, Zen trusted V as much as any other RFA member, besides Yoosung, but he still hated the fact that Seven would only communicate with him about the important stuff.  
A car could be heard in the distance and when it approached it actually stopped to the frantic waving of Zen and Seven. It was a dark blue minivan. The window rolled down to show the face of a man who appeared to be in his early 20s.

“What are you three doing on the side of the road?” His voice was smooth and buttery. 

“Our car got stolen and we can’t use our phones at the moment.” Zen noticed that Seven was telling them the truth, just not all of it. Was this how he was with most of the RA members? “Could you possibly give us a ride to the nearest hospital.”

“Oh my god!” A woman’s voice came from the lady who had poked her head around the man’s. “Is the person on your back injured? Hop in the back, we’re heading in the direction of one. It won’t be too far out of the way.”

“Eun?”

“What? They need help. They seem fine.” Eun turned her attention back to Seven and Zen. “I’ll take you where you need to go.”

“Thank you.” Zen opened the car door and let Seven and MC enter the car before he got in. It was nice in the car, the aroma of lemon and spices made Zen feel at peace. He could finally relax for a bit, his eyes felt heavy.

“What the hell happened to that person?” The man looked at MC in horror.

“Cultists.” Seven was very blunt. Cultists? Did he just help Seven break into a cultist’s hideout?! Zen tensed up at the thought of it.

“Cultists? What were you getting into?” Eun’s voice was still soft but was filled with concern.

Seven sighed. “More than we wanted.”


End file.
